


The Beauty of Your Scars

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Anal, Beauty - Freeform, Cuddling, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Morning, Past, Scars, Sex, heavy making out, soft morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Balthier can't help admire Basch's past through his scars. Early morning love making an added bonus Balthier will never complain about.
Relationships: Balthier/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Beauty of Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> It was 3 AM, I was sitting on the toilet, and I was assaulted with this idea. Instead of being the responsible adult that I sometimes pretend to be, I pulled out my laptop and in a manic episode, began to write this one-shot. 
> 
> Given my tendency to be too impatient to edit anything. This has minimal edits if any at all. In the next few months I suspect I'll be reading through it and editing it as I go. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy what became several days of sleep depravation. I have no regrets. None. ;-;

Balthier had never seen a more beautiful back. 

The scars that ran down and intersected across the span of Basch’s skin was something that Balthier knew brought the man shame. It was a reminder of what he had endured in his life and more specifically in the two years in Nalbina. Even with this knowledge, Balthier couldn’t help but admire the sleeping man to his side. The fact that he was unaware that he found beauty in the one place Basch found disgrace. 

He knows how deep of a sleeper his lover could be and so there’s no fear when he gently traces the line of one -- starting from the right shoulder down, across his spine, and nearly to Basch’s hip.    
  
Balthier does pause when he hears a change in Basch’s breathing but it’s fleeting and then it falls back into it’s even pattern. Hazel-greens glance up to smile fondly at the locks of blond he could see even with how Basch had tucked his face into the crook of his own arm. 

It was an appealing sight. Balthier almost finds it unfair how roguishly handsome this man is. It was incredibly distracting.    
  
The pad of his finger moves to trace another scar and Balthier can’t help wonder if this had occurred early on during his imprisonment or if this was a war wound. When that same finger moves to another spot, he watches as chocobo-bumps erupt over Basch’s skin.    
  
Balthier does pause though, wanting to make sure that he hasn’t woken his exhausted lover. When there doesn’t seem to be sign of movement or a shift in Basch’s breathing, Balthier continues. He shifts forward so he can lean down and gently brush his lips over Basch’s shoulder before stopping to press a gentle kiss against a puckered scar.

Those lips move again as he trails chaste kisses diagonally from the nape of Basch’s neck and along his shoulder blade. His warm breath has Basch’s hair standing on end and it has him smiling.    
  
He pulls back to take in the former captain’s back following a few more lines of scars with his eyes. It stops when it reaches the sheets lining Basch’s waist and almost precariously low around them. Balthier liked that it still left enough to the imagination even though he’s become well acquainted with the body hidden beneath them. 

Balthier’s hand splays over the skin near Basch’s hip and he slowly slides it up the expanse of the blond’s back. Even though there’s no more back to explore, Balthier cards his fingers through the hair at the nape of Basch’s neck as he leans in to press a kiss to the exposed side.

Balthier can feel a shift underneath his hand as Basch untucks his face from the crook of his arm and turns to peer up at Balthier through half mast eyes. The half asleep rugged look has Balthier feeling hot as he smirks fondly at Basch even though the man currently looks unimpressed. Balthier suspects the look has more to do with the fact that Basch was waking up not that he was actually displeased with the chaste touches    
  
“Morning…” Comes out the husky greeting which has a warmth spreading through Balthier’s chest.

“Good morning.” Balthier returns expression softening as he watches his lover awaken a little more.    
  
He can feel the shift of the bed as weight is redistributed and all of a sudden he can feel a calloused hand cradling the nape of his neck. Not long after there are lips against his own and Balthier melts into it. He finds himself on his back as a larger body settles on top of him. Balthier doesn’t waste any time as he hooks a leg around Basch and slides it up his thigh and around the blond’s waist.    
  
Balthier can already feel the arousal pool in his abdomen as his cock stirs awake. He can also feel Basch’s weight settle more comfortably on top of him as his face is tipped forward and the kiss deepens. The hand that had been mapping Basch’s back for the millionth time slides around broad shoulders as he keeps the man close.    
  
He can feel Basch’s erection press against him and Balthier swears it has him hardening completely at the thought of being pleasured this morning by this man. 

“Basch…” Balthier exhales shakily as he feels the man rock against him. 

His eyes fall shut and Basch’s lips move to trail kisses along Balthier’s jawline. It has Balthier kneading into Basch’s shoulder blade as his other hand reaches for the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand. It takes him a few tries before he gets a hold of it and then he’s gripping it hard as Basch rocks against him a few more times.    
  
Those lips move down his neck peppering kisses against his skin. They only stop near his nipple as Balthier feels teeth nip at his skin. It has his lips part as he arches against the mouth, the arm around Basch’s shoulders loosened as he buries the hand in soft blond locks. Balthier can feel Basch’s free hand drag down Balthier’s side only stopping to grip his hip and pin it down as he sucks a mark against his skin.    
  
Balthier doesn’t open his eyes when he feels the graze of Basch’s lips as it follows the line of his stomach. He spreads his thighs further apart as he feels a hot breath against the sensitive skin of his cock. Only then does he open his eyes and glance down his body to watch as the man grips the base of his cock, holding him still, and trails his tongue up along the length before wrapping his lips around the head of his erection.    
  
Balthier finds his back arching off the bed even though his hips are forced still. 

That blessed mouth sucks around him as a tongue teases the slit before he feels Basch take him in deeper.    
  
“B-basch!” Balthier cries out but it’s drowned out by an elongated groan as he feels the man swallow around him. Basch’s second hand pins his other hip and then he can feel Basch bob up and down his length. He can hear some of the more obscene noises as Basch focuses on driving Balthier near the edge of orgasm. The build up is quick and Balthier’s thighs are quivering around Basch’s head as he grips at the sheets under him. However, he doesn’t get his release. 

Basch pulls off of him with a slurp and pant and Balthier can’t help but look upset. He drops down against the bed, not having realised that he had arched that high off the mattress, as he tries to catch his breath. 

“ _Tease!_ ” Balthier complains breathless but he’s smiling and he knows he can’t hide the fact that he’s enjoying himself. 

It’s the sound of a cork being pulled off a bottle that reminds him of the lubricant he had abandoned somewhere on the bed. It seemed Basch had had no issue locating it if the way the man’s head is tilted back as he lathers his erection with the cool liquid. It has a shiver of anticipation running down Balthier’s spine as he watches Basch. 

“Says the one kissing my back until I woke up.” Basch says with a fond shake of his head.

He shuffles forward as he slips his arms under Balthier’s knees to roll his hips up. Balthier can feel the head of Basch’s cock tease his hole as the man slowly rolls his hips so that Basch’s erection slides sensually between the crack of his ass. It has Balthier’s breath stuttering as he adjusts to the new position.    
  
“Oh gods…” Balthier gets out momentarily forgetting their previous conversation. He does come back to it though even if he sounds breathless. “I was admiring your back. You waking up was both an unfortunate and fortunate side effect.” 

It seems Basch uses that very moment to grip himself and guides his cock to Balthier’s hole. He can feel the stretch as the man pushes into him and it knocks the air right out of his lungs. His grip on the sheets tighten, cheeks heating up, as he lets out a ragged breath the moment he feels Basch go still inside of him.    
  
“Unfortunate?” Basch arches a brow as he leans forward pushing Balthier’s thighs up and rolling his hips higher off the bed. The angle shifts just enough that Balthier tightens around Basch when he feels the coil of pleasure tighten and he lets out an incredibly audible gasp. 

“F-fortunate.” Balthier corrects as he bites at his bottom lip. “Very much fortunate.” 

Balthier can hear Basch’s rich laughter as he feels the hairs of the man’s beard nuzzle against his jawline. 

“Although, unfortunate pretty soon if you don’t start moving.” Balthier exhales just as Basch nips at his earlobe. He suspects for the attitude but it has Balthier shuddering as he tilts his head to the side.

He wonders if it’s normal to enjoy being as intoxicated by the warmth, girth and weight of another man. Balthier finds that he thinks about Basch and wants to be around Basch far more than is acceptable. 

Then again, when was having sex with a travel companion as often as they have sex, acceptable? 

“Well, Vossler did always say that I would land myself with a demanding lover.” Basch smiles and Balthier feels like he should be offended but the delivery of the statement was filled with such warmth he finds himself not actually minding. 

“Captain Azelas stays out of our bedroom, thank you.” Balthier huffs and once again Basch has terrible (or perfect) timing because he feels the man slide out of him, up until the tip, and then push back into him. Balthier nearly chokes but then Basch is finding a steady rhythm and hazel-green eyes roll back into Balthier’s head as he focuses on the way Basch’s thrusts make him feel. 

The steady and sure rhythm. The snap of Basch’s hips as they make contact with him. The slapping of their skin and the heavy panting mixed in with the occasional moan and groan. 

Balthier reaches for Basch’s wrists and grips them as he lets the man above him dictate the pace of their love-making. Eventually one hand does release one of Basch’s wrists so that he can slide a hand down his stomach to grip the base of his cock tightly. It takes him a second before he’s able to loosen his hold to slide his grip up his pre-cumming cock and then back down, trying to match Basch’s rhythm. 

Basch leans forward catching Balthier’s lips, and bending him nearly in half, as he kisses him. It’s more of a panting mess than a kiss but Balthier revels in it especially when Basch breaks the kiss to press their foreheads together. Their breaths mix the further into the throes of ecstasy that they find themselves in. 

Balthier knows that he won’t be lasting much longer. He can feel that coil tighten to the point where he feels as if his breath is being knocked out of his lungs. He’s gasping, shifting under Basch, and breaking their connection to turn his head to the side, squeeze his eyes shut, and bites his bottom lip. 

His hand continues to stroke himself but there is no longer a rhythm. It’s erratic at best and he’s trying to hold out, relax….drag this pleasure out longer, but it’s a losing battle. Balthier gasps loudly, body tensing around Basch (which earns him a startled but pleased groan from his lover) as he clenches around the thick cock inside of him. In his desperation to unravel completely, Balthier rocks his hips forward even as restricted as he is in this position.    
  
Basch shifts resting down on his forearms, bringing them closer, and then Balthier sees stars. Despite the way he’s clenching around him and gasping for breath, Basch increases his pace, slamming into him eliciting a startled cry of pleasure. Everything around him fades away and all he can focus on is Basch thrusting into his slowly relaxing and pliant body. 

The thought of bathing a thought very far in the back of his mind as he memorizes Basch’s focused face above him. Balthier’s sensitive, he’s trying to come down from his high, but each thrust hits the right spot and Balthier is finding it hard to think at least aside from the man above him. 

“Basch, please!” Balthier begs and it seems that plea was all Basch needed because he comes hard. It takes one last deep thrust that knocks the air out of Balthier’s lungs  _ again  _ and he can feel Basch cum deep inside of him. 

The former captain is panting heavily over him, sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose and beaded along his forehead and temples. It’s a beautiful sight, just as beautiful as Basch’s scarred back. 

He can feel Basch shift, the limp cock inside of him move, before it’s pulled out and Balthier is groaning with how empty he feels. However, he appreciates it especially when Basch twists his body so that Balthier can bring his legs down, already feeling just how sore he would be later that day. 

He reaches for Basch’s face and drags him down in a breathless kiss. He kisses him many times, nips at his bottom lip, and then kisses him some more. Balthier can feel the way Basch’s lips tug signalling that he’s smiling as he settles down on top of him uncaring of the fact that there was drying cum on Balthier’s stomach.    
  
Balthier didn’t care either. He hooks a leg around Basch and gently cards one hand through sweaty locks as he basks in the softness of their morning. It helps that Basch doesn’t seem to mind that they’re still tangled together.

Slowly, very slowly, they were catching their breaths and coming down from such a high. 

Basch shifts once more so that he can tuck his arms under and around Balthier and lay more comfortably on top of him. The weight is heavy but welcomed and he enjoys the fact that Basch rests his temple against his shoulder, hugging him. It pulls a soft smile out of Balthier as he reaches for the discarded sheets and tugs them up to Basch’s shoulders. He adjusts himself as he reaches for Basch’s pillow to shove under his back as support, and then he’s settling down to absentmindedly run his fingers through Basch’s hair.    
  
He can still see the scars on Basch’s shoulders as he feels the man begin to doze. It has him huffing out in amusement at how easy it was for Basch to drift in and out of sleep in the morning. He had always assumed the man was an early riser naturally but he was finding that wasn’t entirely the truth. 

Basch liked to sleep in if given the choice. 

“You owe me a bath.” Balthier murmurs down at Basch.    
  
The man shifts, turning his head up to glance up at Balthier, before getting comfortable again. “Mmmhmmm, but first let me enjoy this.” Basch replies. 

Balthier finds himself smiling again and then he’s running his hand through Basch’s hair again, trying to sooth him back to sleep. It doesn’t take long and the moment he feels all of Basch’s weight on top of him, Balthier lets his hand slide out of Basch’s hair and then back down to trace the scars on his lover’s shoulder.    
  
Beautiful. 

Balthier couldn’t have asked for a better morning. 


End file.
